


Ministry Gatherings

by drarryandmycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Drinking, F/F, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Party, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drarryandmycat/pseuds/drarryandmycat
Summary: Pansy and Hermione rekindle at a Ministry Gathering.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 29





	1. The Kiss.

Word Count: 524  
¦¬¦¬¦¬¦¬¦¬¦  
Pansy drew a puff from her cigarette, her long fingers holding it gently. Her nails painted a blood-red, one gold ring below the knuckle, another below her fingernail, she pushed her right hand through her fluffy hair, looking down to her tight dress that clung to her curves.

She took sips of a small glass of straight whiskey, blowing puffs of smoke over the crowds of people standing close to one another, talking about work, kids, and other boring things.

Her drink was preferable company.

She snorted if her sixth-year self saw her now she knew she would be pissed. Pansy took another long draw of the cigarette, searching the crowd of people.

Normally Draco would be with her, tonight, however... he wasn't, something about the book he was writing about Potter. Pansy narrowed her eyes, looking closer at all the people in the hall.

She took a slow sip of her drink, rolling her eyes when she caught Weasley and Blaise sucking face, she quickly turned her head, her dark brown eyes landing on a certain Gryffindor.

This Gryffindor had fluffy dark chestnut hair that was left hanging around her face. Pansy smirked, letting her eyes wander over the girl.

She was wearing a dark blue dress, that had a slit from her knee to her ankle. The steep v-neck revealed dark flesh, she had her nails painted the same shade of her dress and she held an empty martini glass in her left hand.

Pansy drank the other women in, looking at her perfect hourglass shape, taking in all the exposed dark flesh, Pansy smirked, pushing her cigarette back in her mouth. She diverted her eyes before Hermione turned around.

She let her hand fall loosely to her hip and leaned against the bar, she sipped her drink as Hermione walked towards the bar.  
"Pansy." She acknowledged, tipping her head slightly.

"Granger." She said back, taking another sip of her drink. Her voice was thick in alcohol and cigarette, making her sound husky.  
Hermione smirked ordering another martini.

"See you tomorrow," Hermione said after her drink had arrived, she then pushed off the bar, walking through the thick crowd of people.  
Pansy smirked and followed Hermione as she left. When they were out of the hall and into the corridor Pansy grabbed Hermione by the arm, stopping her in her tracks, making her turn.

Pansy pulled the other girl close, kissing her lips, Pansy's left hand held her drink and between two slim fingers her cigarette. She opted to instead cup Hermione's face with her right hand.

Their kiss was slow and passionate, both of their tongues tangoed around each other, the taste of alcohol still present. Pansy took her hand off Hermione's face, instead, hooking it around her waist, pulling her closer.

The kiss broke to allow them to breathe, they looked at each other for quite some time before Hermione said.

"We can finish this at my place." She took Pansy by her index and middle finger, Pansy's rings clicking together. Hermonie pulled Pansy from the Ministry, leading her back to her flat.


	2. The Sex

Word Count: 470  
§¶§¶§¶§¶§¶§  
Before the two had gotten in Hermonie's room, they were kissing. Sloppy, slow, kisses, that said everything that needed to be.  
Hermione was pushed against her door by Pansy, who busied herself with unzipping Hermione's dress. Hermione fumbled with the lock, trying to open it.

"For such an intellect," Pansy breathed "You can't open a door?" Both girls laughed, their heads resting on one another's.

Once Pansy heard the click of the door unlocking, she pushed it open, both girls stumbled to the bed, falling on top of it.

Pansy pushed the straps of Hermione's dress off, taking the girls dark nipple into her mouth while her fingers flicked the other her one.

Hermione arched into the feeling, letting out a low moan. Hermonie's dark hand's found their way to Pansy's arse, squeezing it tightly.

Those same dark hands then pushed Pansy's dress off her shoulders, her alabaster chest exposed. Hermione took Pansy's tit into her mouth, sucking, Pansy let out a very quiet moan, pushing her breast further into Hermione's mouth.

Pansy then took her left leg, which happened to be right below Hermione's middle, and lightly pushed against her vagina, making Hermonie moan very loud.

"Wet for me, my love?" Pansy teased. Hermonie's dark hands squeezed her arse tighter.

Pansy then left a trail of sloppy, wet, kisses down her neck and chest, pushing the blue dress lower and lower.

When she reached Hermione's French cut underwear she laughed, Hermione was so predictable.

Hermione bit her lip, letting her head fall back onto the thick covers. Pansy noticed this and kissed her, pulling her lip from between her teeth, and smoothing over it with her tongue.

While Pansy was kissing her, her hands found her underwear, she lopped her finger into the waistband pulling them down gently. Once her blue underwear were to her knees Pansy ran her fingers down the girls opening.

Pansy pushed her middle finger into the girl, catching her moans with her mouth. Hermione arched her back higher when Pansy started to move her finger.

Pansy scissored her way into the girl, pushing in another finger in. She did this one more time, filling Hermione.

Pansy than began to move her fingers in and out, in and out, slow at first, then faster, gaining speed. Hermione's moans started to get erratic, and loud.

"P-pansy!" She exclaimed. "I'm going to cum!"

Pansy's fingers began to go faster and faster until white ooze dripped from her. Pansy fell on the bed beside Hermione, kissing the girl deeply.

"Would you like to get dinner sometime?" Hermione asked in-between pants, not looking Pansy in the eye.

A moment passed.

"Yes," Pansy finally answers. "I would love that!"


End file.
